Something So Right
by YanksLuver
Summary: Based on spoilers for the upcoming week, Patrick and Pete head off to Vegas, while Robin decides to have some fun of her own.


-1**Title**: Something So Right  
**Author**: Steph   
**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Humor/Romance  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.   
**Spoilers**: Based on spoilers for week of 1/22.  
**Summary**: Based on spoilers for the upcoming week, Patrick and Pete head off to Vegas, while Robin decides to have some fun of her own.

**Note**: So, that ABC Soaps in Depth article about Scrubs seems to have really inspired me. This is based on the spoilers for this week from that article. There's my own take on who the girls' 'amorous admirer' will be. Oh and that last part about Patrick not believing what Robin has to say when they meet up again? Well, I couldn't figure that part out, unless it had to do with wanting to have a baby, which doesn't seem right to me. I couldn't figure out how to work that in a believable way anyway, even if that was it. So I ended it the way I'd like to see it. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

--**- Something So Right: Part 1/1 --- **

"You what?" Pete asked, as he stared at Patrick from his spot on the couch.

"I asked Robin to move in with me," Patrick repeated.

Pete shook his head and walked over to Patrick. "That's how you set boundaries? You ask her to move in with you? Seriously, Patrick, what is wrong with you?"

Patrick sighed and looked up at Pete. "I love Robin. I want to be with her."

"Apparently. All day and all night. You won't be able to escape her. Go to work, she's there. Go home, she's there. Go anywhere and SHE'S THERE!"

Patrick smirked at Pete. "Yeah, I get it, thanks."

Pete shook his head disappointedly. "I never thought I'd see the day when Patrick Drake was whipped by a woman. She's got you wrapped around her little finger. You can't even think for yourself anymore. This woman has complete control over you."

"Oh really?" Robin's voice sounded from behind Pete.

Pete spun around to find Robin standing in the doorway to the apartment. "Hello, Robin."

"Care to tell me how I'm controlling Patrick?"

"Well, let's start with the couch."

"Old news. In case Patrick didn't mention it, he asked me to move in and I refused at first. So, how am I controlling him again?"

Patrick came to stand by Pete. "Actually, Pete has a class now. Right, Pete?"

"I've got an hour before-..."

Patrick gave Pete's shoulder a shove. "Not much time. Better get going."

Pete shrugged and headed out the door, but only went far enough to be out of sight. The door was still ajar and he could hear everything.

Robin crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Patrick. "You didn't need to protect him."

"Actually, I think I did. I'm pretty sure you would have torn him to pieces."

"And I wouldn't have been justified? Patrick, he's spent a total of an hour in my presence. He does not know me and he certainly doesn't know us. Yet he seems to feel completely qualified to comment on who I am and our relationship. He's filling your head with this terrible stuff about me in the hopes that you'll come to your senses and dump me. Then you two can go back to being bachelor buddies, trolling bars for women."

Patrick placed his hands on his hips. "Look, in his own misguided way, he's trying to help me. The guy he knew would never have been in a relationship, fallen in love or asked a woman to move in with him. He doesn't understand how you've changed my life. He doesn't understand that I'm growing up. He wants me to stay like he is. He wants me to validate his way of life."

"Well, that's not your job. And, honestly, I don't understand why he's your friend. He's not supportive or understanding and trashes your girlfriend every chance he gets."

Patrick's jaw tightened. "Are you saying you want me to stop hanging out with him?"

"I would never tell you who you can or cannot be friends with."

Patrick cocked his head. "Well, good, because then we'd definitely have a problem. You know, I don't understand what you see in some of your friends either, Robin. Like Sonny? I mean, figure that one out."

Robin rolled her eyes. "You know what Sonny means to me. I told you what he did for Stone and me. And I don't feel the need to defend or justify my friendship with him."

"Well, I don't feel the need to defend or justify my friendship with Pete."

"Fine!" Robin yelled and turned on her heel.

"Fine!" Patrick screamed, as he watched her storm out of the apartment.

A smile slithered across Pete's lips as Robin rounded the corner without even noticing him. He walked back into the apartment and found Patrick shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"Now see this is what I'm saying," he began. "If you get in a fight, there's no escaping each other. Not at work, not at home."

Patrick squeezed his eyes closed. "Please shut up. And actually go away this time."

Pete placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "You know what you need? A trip. Just two guys, blowing off steam and having some fun."

"I just got into a major fight with my girlfriend because of you and your remedy is to go on a trip?"

"Not just any trip. Vegas. Come on, man. You told me yourself you have the weekend off. It'll be good for you. Give you some time to think. Put everything in perspective."

"If you think drinking, gambling, and strippers are going to make me change my mind about Robin moving in, then you're wrong."

Pete grinned. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. I think drinking, gambling, strippers, and All-You-Can-Eat buffets are going to make you change your mind about Robin moving in."

Patrick simply laughed and shook his head.

---

Robin let out a sigh, as she opened her locker to change. She pulled out her cell phone and found she had a voicemail. She held the phone up to her ear and listened to the voicemail.

"Robin, I'm sorry about earlier. Uh, I have the weekend off, so Pete and I decided to take a trip to Vegas. Just to have some fun and blow off steam. I know I was supposed to help you move in this weekend, but I promise we'll do it when I get back. I love you. I'll see you soon."

Robin felt tears spring to her eyes. He was running away. She was about to move in and he was running away. She knew she should have stood firm and refused his offer. They weren't ready. He wasn't ready. And this could turn out to be the beginning of the end for them.

Robin blinked back tears and took a deep breath. She then muttered to herself, "Fine, if he can just take off and have some fun, then so can I."

Robin hit a button on her phone and held it up to her ear. "Kelly? Is Lainey there, too? She is? Great. I've got a proposal for you."

---

Pete rolled his eyes at Patrick, who was staring forlornly out the window.

"Seriously, man, you're starting to depress me."

Patrick turned to face him. "This was a bad idea. To Robin, it's going to look like I'm running. That I'm having second thoughts about her moving in."

"Maybe you are."

"I'm not."

"Subconsciously."

"No, I'm sure."

"If you were sure, then you wouldn't be here with me right now. You'd be helping Robin pack up all of her girlie things."

"I thought a trip to Vegas would be fun, that's it," Patrick said as firmly as he could manage.

But the truth was Pete had planted a seed of doubt in his mind. Maybe they were rushing into this. He loved Robin and he wasn't afraid that she would start controlling him. He was simply afraid of losing her. He was afraid that taking this step in their relationship right now would be a change they wouldn't survive.

So, rather than face that fear, he'd gotten onto a plane with Pete. And he'd regretted it the moment he'd stepped on board.

Pete craned his neck around his seat so he could get a better look at the flight attendant standing farther down the aisle. "Man, that flight attendant is hot."

"Huh?" Patrick responded, thrown from his thoughts.

Pete turned to look at him. "The flight attendant. She's seriously hot."

"I hadn't noticed," Patrick replied and returned his attention back to the window.

Pete suddenly grabbed his arm and placed his fingers on his wrist.

Patrick turned back to him, his brow creased. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for a pulse."

Patrick yanked his arm free of Pete's grip. "Funny."

Pete bit at his bottom lip. "This is even more serious than I thought. This woman has such a hold on you that you are oblivious to the female hotness that surrounds you. Now I'm not a doctor, but there is only one cure for this: beer and some seriously skanky strippers."

Patrick laughed and rolled his eyes.

---

Robin, Lainey and Kelly sat in the airport bar, waiting for their commuter flight to Atlantic City, which had been delayed two hours.

"He left you a voicemail?" Kelly said.

Robin nodded and downed another shot of tequila. "Yup, like he was telling me that he was going to be late for dinner or something. Like it was no big deal."

Lainey shrugged. "Robin, don't read more into it. Maybe he really just wanted to get away for a few days with a friend."

Robin squinted at Lainey and then turned to Kelly. "She's a psychiatrist, right? Because she is not very ins...inso...insa-..."

"Insightful?" Kelly provided.

"Yes!" Robin said, as she gave Kelly's shoulder a shove that nearly knocked her off her bar stool.

"Hey!" Lainey protested. "I'm insightful. I'm just trying to give Patrick the benefit of the doubt."

Robin shook her head back and forth and had another shot. "Well, don't. No benefits. Of...doubts. None. He's scared and having second thoughts and he'll probably end up meeting some stripper who's putting herself through medical school. Then they'll get married at some place called 'Rico's Chapel of Love'. And they'll have little...baby...stripper...doctors."

Kelly looked at Lainey. "Okay, no more tequila for her. If we're not careful, they're not going to let us on that plane."

"Well, hello, ladies," a voice came from behind them.

Kelly, Lainey and Robin spun around in their stools and found themselves face-to-face with The Jackal.

Spinelli smiled at them. "I must say I don't believe I've ever been in the presence of three such, uh, breathtaking and diverse female lovelies at once. It's like the real-life 'Charlie's Angels.' The Jackal is overwhelmed, but would be more than happy to be your Bosley."

"The Jackal?" Lainey said.

Spinelli nodded and bowed. "In the flesh. The Jackal's flight to visit his grandmother is delayed and I spotted you three over here. I do believe I've seen you lovelies around the hospital. I hang out there sometimes, when I'm not working for The Godfather. You're doctors, right? Brains and beauty. A rare combination. Sort of like the perfect storm of genetics."

Robin narrowed her eyes and pointed at Spinelli, smiling seductively. "You're cute."

Lainey and Kelly turned to each other. Lainey removed the shot glass from Robin's hand. "Definitely no more of that."

Spinelli's face flooded with red and his usual goofy grin appeared on his lips. "The Jackal is flattered, Petite One."

Kelly shook her head and held up a hand. "Don't get any ideas, Weird One. She's taken. She has a big, strong, handsome, surgeon boyfriend who would wipe that goofy smile off your face with his scalpel if you tried anything."

Spinell's grin faded away and his face went pale. "I do not wish to anger He-Who-Wields-Scalpel. But if I may ask, what is the Petite One doing here alone, drinking herself silly? Where's Hawkeye?"

"Hawkeye?" Lainey asked.

Spinelli nodded. "Yeah, you know. From MASH. Alan Alda's character. He was a surgeon and had a dynamite way with the ladies."

Kelly sighed. "Whatever. Robin's just having a tough night. They had a fight and her boyfriend just kind of took off on a trip."

Spinelli's eyes widened. "Hawkeye left Hot Lips?"

"Who's Hot Lips?" Lainey asked.

"Petite One is now, apparently, Hot Lips," Kelly clarified. She then muttered, "And the fact that I am understanding him cannot be good."

Lainey nodded. "Ah, MASH again, I get it."

Spinelli smiled. "You're catching on, Lovelies."

Robin tilted her head and looked at him. "I bet you would never leave me."

Spinelli shook his head back and forth violently, his hair flying every which way. "I would chain myself to you, like your love slave."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, I think I may be sick. Have you no shame?"

"Shame is a word lacking from The Jackal's extensive vocabulary," he replied unabashedly.

---

"Isn't this great?" Pete asked, as he crossed the threshold between their adjoining hotel rooms.

"Did we really need adjoining rooms?" Patrick asked flatly.

"It gives us more space. And if either one of us brings a girl up here and wants a little privacy, all we have to do is shut the door."

Patrick dropped onto his bed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm not going to bring a girl up here."

Pete shrugged. "You could always go back to her place, I guess."

Patrick let out a groan. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you. I have a girlfriend. One who I happen to be completely in love with. I'm here to gamble a little and have a few drinks. That's it."

Pete sighed heavily. "You are completely ruining this trip."

Patrick lay back on the bed. "Why don't you go out and have some fun? I'll stay here, watch some T.V., and order room service."

"Are you kidding? You could do that in Port Charles at the MetroCourt, your former place of residence. This is Vegas, man. You don't have to worry about Robin finding out about anything that happens here. Remember: what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Nothing is going to happen in Vegas."

"Apparently," Pete mumbled under his breath.

---

"So," Spinelli began, as he and his trio of lovely ladies sat down at a table. "What kind of doctors are you guys?"

Kelly hooked a thumb at Robin, who was staring dreamily at Spinelli. "She's a pathologist. I'm an OB/GYN."

Spinelli's eyes grew wide. "You participate in the desecration of the female temple?"

Kelly's brow furrowed. "I deliver babies, if that's what you're asking."

Spinelli pointed a finger at her. "I no longer find you as lovely, Destroyer." He looked at Lainey. "What about you?"

"Psychiatrist."

Spinelli backed his seat up and abruptly stood. He crossed his forefingers and held them out to Lainey. "Stay away."

Lainey held up her hands. "What?"

"You're a head shrinker! My grandmother sent me to one of you when I was twelve, but he was fat and bald and not nearly as lovely as you. But I digress. He tried to get inside The Jackal's head! I would have none of it." Spinelli shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know why Grandma thought The Jackal needed a head shrinker."

"Maybe it's because you refer to yourself in the third person and don't even use your real name?" Kelly ventured.

Robin inched her chair closer to Spinelli and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down into his chair. She then met his eyes. "You are so interesting. What do you do?"

Spinelli grinned. "The Jackal is a computer genius."

"Sexy," Robin breathed.

"You've got to be kidding," Kelly muttered.

Spinelli nodded, his cheeks reddening. "The Jackal would be more than happy to upgrade your hard drive, Hot Lips."

"That's disgusting!" Lainey said with a shake of her head.

Kelly chuckled. "Sadly enough, I think he was being literal."

Robin turned to her friends. "This is the kind of man I should be with."

Spinelli nodded vigorously. "I concur wholeheartedly!"

"He is smart and sweet and sensitive. And smart."

"You already said that, sweetie," Lainey said gently.

She looked at Spinelli. "I bet you wouldn't listen to the venom spewed by an overgrown adolescent...so-called…Pete friend. I bet you wouldn't ask your girlfriend to move in with you and then take off to Vegas."

Spinelli shook his head. "The Jackal has the utmost respect for Hot Lips and all lovelies. I would construct a temple and worship your loveliness."

Robin slammed her fist down on the table. "Now is that too much to ask?!"

Lainey and Kelly exchanged worried looks.

---

"Twenty minutes. Give me twenty minutes. That's all I'm asking for," Pete said pleadingly to Patrick, as they stood outside the 'Peek-a-Boo' strip club.

"You convinced me to leave the hotel room because you said we were going to get dinner."

"We are. They have an All-You-Can-Eat buffet here. $4.99. Great deal. "

"You never mentioned anything about strippers."

Pete put his arm around Patrick's shoulders and slowly guided him through the door. "Twenty minutes."

Pete found a table up close to the action. A redhead in a leopard print bikini and a blonde in a barely there nurse's costume immediately noticed the handsome men and made their way over.

Pete smiled as the women approached. Patrick shook his head and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Lap dance?" the redhead asked Pete.

Pete grinned his response.

The blonde fingered Patrick's collar and leaned in close to his ear, "You're so hot, I may just give you one on the house."

Patrick backed his chair away from the blonde and held his hands up. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

The blonde adopted a pout and stood up straight. She then looked at Pete, as she hooked her thumb in Patrick's direction. "What's wrong with your friend?"

Pete's attention was squarely on the redhead. He waved a hand in dismissal without ever looking over at them. "Jet lag. We just got in from New York."

The redhead sat down in Pete's lap and grabbed his collar. "You know, me and Candie are off in a few minutes. If you and your friend want to hang around, we could have some dinner here. After, I'm sure we could make that jet lag disappear."

Patrick stared at Pete with wide eyes. "No way," he mouthed at him.

Pete looked back at the redhead. "We'd love to."

Patrick clenched his jaw and let out an audible sigh.

---

Lainey glanced at her watch. "Hey, it's almost time for our flight."

Spinelli smiled. "Don't you just love flight delays? It gives you time to meet interesting people."

Kelly finished her drink and responded flatly. "Yeah, it's been great."

Robin looked over at Spinelli. "I've got a great idea! You should come with us! Forget Grandma! Come to Atlantic City with us! It'll be so much fun!"

Kelly looked at Robin and spoke through gritted teeth. "Are you insane? I don't want this little weasel bugging us all weekend."

Spinelli placed a hand over his chest and blinked back invisible tears. "The Jackal has excellent hearing and is hurt by your thoughtless words, Destroyer."

Kelly glared at him. "Look, computer geek, I'm sure you're a nice enough kid, but this is a girl's weekend. You're lacking the necessary female requirements to qualify."

Kelly stood up and grabbed Robin's arm, pulling her out of her seat. Lainey followed suit. Kelly led the way out of the bar, as Spinelli called after them.

"I've seen Pretty Woman! I watch The View! I like throw pillows and eat ice cream when I am depressed!"

Spinelli followed them all the way to their gate, only stopping to exchange his ticket on the way.

As they waited in line, Robin turned around and found Spinelli standing behind her.

"You came!" she shrieked.

Kelly and Lainey moved forward in line, as Robin proceeded to speak very loudly and in a slurred manner.

"We are going to have so much fun. What's-his-name won't even cross my mind. And, if you play your cards right, I'll let you be my new boyfriend."

Spinelli grinned. "The Jackal would be honored."

"Boarding pass, ma'am?" Robin heard from behind her.

Robin spun around. "Who are you calling ma'am?" she practically yelled at the female attendant.

The attendant nearly had to take a step back when she got a whiff of Robin's breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"We do not allow passengers onboard who are intoxicated. Your behavior and your, well, breath, seem to indicate that you are intoxicated and unfit to fly."

"Unbelievable," Kelly muttered.

Robin's eyes widened. "I am not intax…intix…what you just said. I'll have you know I am a highly respected doctor!"

Spinelli nodded. "Hot Lips speaks the truth."

The attendant looked closely at Spinelli. "Are you on something right now, sir?"

Spinelli shrugged. "On something? I don't follow."

"Are you high?" the attendant asked tightly.

"Only on life," he chuckled.

The attendant brought her hand up and waved over a police officer.

"I have reason to believe he is in possession of illegal drugs. Search him."

Spinelli threw his hands up in the air, the color draining from his face. The officer ran his hands up and down Spinelli's legs. "Whoa, watch it, Barney Fife. I've got dignity. You've gotta buy me dinner before venturing there."

"Get your hands off him!" Robin said.

The officer slipped his hand into Spinelli's pocket and pulled out a joint.

Spinelli's eyes widened. "What is that? A candy cigarette? I must admit to having considerable affection for those."

"Sir, you're going to have to come with me," the guard said, as he took Spinelli by the elbow.

"Let go of him!" Robin said and swatted at the officer's arm.

The officer turned around to face her. "Ma'am, you just assaulted an officer. You're going to need to come with me, too."

"Stop calling me ma'am!" she said, as the officer grabbed a hold of her arm with his free hand. She struggled to loosen herself from his grip.

"Leave Hot Lips alone!" Spinelli called out, as he wriggled free from the guard and then kicked him in the shin.

The guard stumbled, but quickly recovered. He let go of Robin and tackled Spinelli. He had handcuffs on him before Spinelli knew what happened and he was currently eating rug.

Spinelli's voice emerged muffled. "The Jackal is having issues breathing."

Kelly turned to Lainey, as they watched Robin and Spinelli get hauled off. "That's it. We're never taking her anywhere again."

---

"Oh my God! That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard!" Candie squealed, as she looked at Patrick. "Isn't it, Ginger?"

"Like out of a movie," Ginger replied dreamily.

Pete let out a sigh. "Yeah, well, don't give him too much credit. He totally stole the boom box thing from John Cusack."

"I did not hold it over my head."

Pete let out a groan. The evening was not going as he had hoped. Patrick was still moping when they found a table with the girls. Ginger made the mistake of asking him what was wrong. Patrick had then launched into a history of his relationship with Robin. From the beginning. The strippers, it turned out, were romantics at heart and the evening had quickly turned into an episode of 'Sex and the City'.

Ginger looked at Patrick. "Then what happened? You guys didn't break-up, did you? Is that why you're so mopey? Please tell me you didn't break-up. I'll lose all faith in love."

Patrick shook his head. "We didn't break-up. Things have been going really great. In fact, I just asked her to move in with me."

"That's wonderful!" Candie said, clapping her hands. Her excitement slowly died down. "Then what's wrong?"

Patrick looked at Pete. "Well, Pete here decided to butt in and sort of made a mess of things. He doesn't believe in committed relationships and lasting love. He thinks Robin is ruining my life and wants me to dump her."

The women gasped and turned to look at Pete. His face grew red and he shook his head. "He's exaggerating."

"He dragged me to Vegas and this strip club so that I'd come to my senses."

Ginger smacked Pete's shoulder. "You should be ashamed!"

Pete let out a yelp and then rubbed at his shoulder. He then said, "Enough about Patrick's pathetic love life. What do you say we get out of here? Patrick can take a cab back to the hotel."

The women's lips curled in disgust. "Pig!" they said in unison, then stood up.

Candie looked at Patrick. "Don't you listen to him. You found the real thing. The thing we're all looking for. Don't you let it go for anything. Go home to your girl and make it right."

"Good luck, Patrick," Ginger said. "I hope everything works out."

"Thanks," Patrick replied.

The women gave Pete one more disgusted shake of their heads before turning on their heels and leaving.

Pete glared at Patrick. "Well, I hope you're happy. Your epic love story and incessant self-pitying ruined a perfectly good night and a perfectly good pair of strippers."

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Patrick asked.

"What?" Pete asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not in college anymore. It's time to grow up, Pete. But if you're unwilling to do that, then you need to keep me out of it. I'm not the same person I was in college. Hell, I'm not even the same person I was six months ago. I found someone worth growing up for. Maybe you should give it a try."

Patrick then stood up and walked out of the club, as Pete let out a sigh.

---

"I don't understand why we're in jail, too. We didn't do anything," Kelly said.

"Guilty by association, I guess," Lainey replied.

Robin leaned up against the wall and rubbed at her head. The alcohol was starting to wear off. "My Uncle Mac looked like he was going to kill me."

Spinelli stood at the bars, his face pressed between the space separating them. "The Jackal will not be contained! I have rights! I also don't like small…dark…spaces, so I'd appreciate being released as soon as humanly possible!"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Will you give it a rest already? You've been yelling for two hours. In case you haven't realized it yet, Robin's Uncle Mac and her father have decided to teach her a lesson. They're going to make her sit here until she realizes what an idiot she is."

"Hey!" Robin protested.

Spinelli walked over and sat down next to Robin on the cot. "The Jackal is going to die in prison. I am going to become the plaything of some big, black man named Tiny. Then, slowly, I will lose the will to live. Or be stabbed while taking a relaxing shower with a shiv fashioned from the bone of a pork chop. I don't want to die. I still have so much left to do. I need to watch all three 'Lord of the Rings' in a row without eating or going to the bathroom. I need to invent a computer the size of a thimble and video game contact lenses. And," he said, swallowing hard, "I need to make sweet love to the fairer sex, just once."

"You're a virgin," Kelly stated, not at all surprised.

"I prefer pure as the driven snow." He then looked at the three women. "So which one of you lovelies would like to deflower The Jackal?"

Kelly and Lainey said, "Ew," in unison.

Spinelli turned to Robin. "How about you, Hot Lips? After all, you are my new girlfriend."

Robin winced. "Yeah, about that. That was sort of the alcohol talking. The truth is, I am madly in love with my boyfriend."

Spinelli's face fell. A moment later, he began to sign softly, "One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do."

---

Pete crossed the threshold that separated his room from Patrick's and found him lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You really love her, don't you," he said softly.

Patrick turned his head to look at him. "Yeah, I really do."

Patrick sat up, as Pete sat down on the bed. Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "I know you don't understand but…" He paused and took a deep breath, "She's the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing before I fall asleep. I can't wait to see her face again whenever we're apart. When something good or bad happens, she's the first one I want to tell. She is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Pete shook his head. "Wow. I can't believe you're the same guy I was in a frat with."

"That's because I'm not. That's what I keep trying to tell you. Robin changed my life forever. I never expected to fall in love. In fact, I did everything in my power to avoid it. But there are some things that are beyond our control. Some things are just meant to be." Patrick let out a breath. "I used to think that the best thing I would ever do in my life was save people. Now I know better. The best thing I'll ever do in my life is love her. Someday you'll find the woman who will make you understand that."

Pete chuckled. "I don't know about that."

Just then, the phone rang on the night table.

Patrick picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Patrick? This is Robert Scorpio. I thought you might like to know that your girlfriend is currently sitting in jail."

Patrick's eyes widened.

---

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows-…"

Kelly squeezed her eyes closed. "Shut up! Just shut up. Eight hours! You've been singing for eight hours! This isn't 'Jail: The Musical'. If you don't shut up, then you're going to find out that you're right. You are going to die in prison because I will kill you!"

Spinelli shrugged his shoulders. "Excuse me for trying to provide some entertainment to lighten the mood and pass the time."

Robin suddenly let out a groan and Lainey began to rub at her temples. "What now?"

Robin shook her head hopelessly. "I lost him. I know it. He's going to come back and say that he doesn't want me to move in with him. And then he'll say something like we need a break or he needs some space to think. That will be it. That will be the end of us."

Lainey sighed heavily. "You know what your problem is, Robin? When it comes to love, you're always waiting for things to go wrong. You expect it. And because you expect it, you look for problems that aren't there and you make a big deal out of things that aren't. Why can't you just enjoy what you have? Why can't you just be happy that you found what so many of us are searching for?"

Robin stared at Lainey, contemplating her words. She was thrown from her thoughts a moment later by the sound of footsteps. Patrick slowly stepped into view. Robin eyes widened and she immediately stood up, walking over to the bars.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father called my hotel and told me that you were in jail."

"And you came all the way back here?"

Patrick shook his head. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

Robin's eyes moved to the ground. "I'm not sure what to think."

Patrick licked at his lips. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Robin took a deep breath and slowly lifted her head. "After you took off with Pete, I decided to go have some fun of my own in Atlantic City with Kelly and Lainey. Only our flight was delayed and then I had a little too much to drink at the airport bar. When I tried to board the plane, there were some problems…one thing led to another and I ended up in here."

Patrick met her eyes. "You thought I was running away."

"Well, weren't you?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, I wasn't."

"Oh come on, Patrick. What Pete said must have made you think. He must have convinced you that I was trying to control you and that moving in together was a mistake."

Patrick sighed. "The only thing I was worried about was that I could end up losing you if this was happening too soon."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Do you think it's happening too soon?"

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe for some it would be. But being away from you made me realize just how right it is. I was miserable the entire time and all I wanted to do was come back to you."

Robin could feel tears begin to sting her eyes.

Patrick reached through the bars and took her hands in his, "Look, there are very few things I am sure are right in my personal life. It happens all the time in professional life. I know when I've made the right decision about a patient. When it's right to go forward with a risky procedure. But in my personal life that never happened. Until you came along, that is. When I realized I was in love with you, even with all of my issues, I knew it was right. And when I decided to ask you to move in with me, I knew it was right, too."

Robin swatted at a tear that had escaped down her cheek. "How can you be so sure?"

Patrick replied softly, "Because every time we spend a night apart, I miss you like crazy. I can't fall asleep without you by my side anymore, Robin."

Robin smiled. "So this is about you wanting to cure your insomnia?"

Patrick shook his head and whispered, "This is about me wanting to share my life with you."

A collective 'aw!' sounded from behind them, but they paid them no attention.

"The truth is I haven't had to share my life with anyone since my mother died. It was all about me. I didn't have to consider anyone else's opinion. I didn't have to worry about disappointing anyone but myself. It wasn't until you that I realized what a lonely, empty life I had been living." Patrick stuck his hand through the bars and cupped her face. "I want to decide where to put furniture together. I want to discuss paint colors with you and bicker over who's going to do the dishes. But, most of all, I never want to spend another night missing you."

Another 'aw!' sounded behind them.

"Kiss her already, Hawkeye!" Spinelli cheered.

Patrick's brow furrowed and he tore his eyes away from Robin to find the owner of the voice.

Patrick looked back at Robin. "Who's he?"

Spinelli walked over to the bars. "I am The Jackal. You may have heard of me."

"Can't say that I have," Patrick replied.

Spinelli's face fell. "Well, you should know that Hot Lips chose The Jackal to be her new boyfriend. Now, I'm willing to be the bigger man and give her up in the name of true love."

Patrick suppressed a laugh. "That's very kind of you."

Spinelli looked longingly at Robin. "The Jackal's heart aches for the love that was just beginning to blossom. But you know what they say. If you love someone, let her go. If she comes back-…"

Kelly let out a groan. "Don't hold your breath. In case you've forgotten, Weaselly One, Robin was drunk when she said all that stuff to you."

Spinelli smiled and held up his forefinger. "Much truth is spoken in drunkenness."

"Where did you get that? A fortune cookie?" Kelly asked with a roll of her eyes.

Spinelli leaned toward Patrick and whispered, as he hooked a thumb in Kelly's direction, "Jealousy. It takes many forms. She is disguising hers with anger."

Patrick nodded and then waved an officer over to unlock the door. Robin, Lainey and Kelly filed out, but the bars slammed in Spinelli's face before he could cross the threshold.

"Sorry, he only bailed those three out," the officer said.

"But what about The Jackal? I cannot be kept locked away in here, like some animal."

"In case you're unaware," Kelly began, "a jackal is an animal."

Spinelli folded his hands in front of him. "Please don't leave me in here."

Kelly finally rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine, let him out. I'll pay his bail."

The officer let Spinelli out and he threw his arms around Kelly. "Thank you, Destroyer!" He then pulled back and bowed in front of her. "The Jackal is now at your service. Your wish is my command."

"Can you make yourself disappear?" Kelly asked.

Spinelli smiled widely. "Feisty, I like that. But you don't need to hide your feelings for me anymore. The Jackal is yours."

Kelly rolled her eyes and then looked at Lainey. "Let's go."

Patrick looked down at Robin, then pulled her into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

Robin smiled gently. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I," he replied with a grin, then took her hand in his and led the way out.

---

One Week Later

"I like it there," Robin said.

"Me too," Patrick replied.

They stood back, admiring the placement of the ottoman.

Robin turned to face Patrick. "Look at that. We decided together where to put it."

Patrick nodded, "And it feels right."

"Yes, it does." She paused and then added. "You know what also feels right? This. Being with you like this. Sharing a life together. You were right."

Patrick chuckled softly. "I'm think I better enjoy those words while I have the chance. It'll probably be the last time I hear them."

Robin laughed and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted herself up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

She then pulled back and smiled, "You know, I think it's time we put the air mattress away and take that new bed out for a spin."

Patrick grinned. "It's like you're reading my mind. I was just thinking that air mattress has been cramping my style."

Robin laughed and then kissed him again. She looked into his eyes as they separated and said softly, "I love you."

Patrick smiled. "I love you, too."

---------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


End file.
